


A Very Merry Holby Christmas

by Jessymessy101



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Comedy, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Dom finds himself spending the holidays alone when his mum makes other plans and putting a damper on his Christmas spirit and the upcoming works Christmas party.Lofty decides to make the Christmas party extra special for everyone and has one very special gift for a certain Doctor.





	1. Christmas spirits

**Author's Note:**

> First Dofty fic so go easy on me, this is a short Christmas fluff story for you all to enjoy as Christmas is fast approaching and this little idea came to my head.

Christmas on the ward was beginning to rear its ugly head Dom looked around the desk at the tinsel that had been badly stuck to the top and scowled at the sight. It wasn’t that he hated Christmas, on the contrary, he quite enjoyed the festive season but he was in a foul mood today. 

“What’s wrong with you” Essie plopped herself down on the computer chair next to Dom who was busy wrestling with some tinsel that had fallen lose over his paperwork. 

“Is this hygienic, I thought we had rules about this,” He muttered as he freed himself from the tight hold of the sparkly attacker. 

“They are hospital approved decorations,” Essie informed him, great he thought, he couldn’t use that as an excuse to pull them all down now. 

“Bloody brilliant” He threw the tinsel into the bin beside him and huffed over his paperwork. 

“Back to my original question, what’s up grumpy?” Essie put her arm around his shoulder pulling him close. 

“My mum called this morning, she’s spending Christmas with her new boyfriend in Iceland” Dom grumbled playing with the pen between his fingers. 

“Nice for some” Essie smirked sarcastically as a response but it didn’t seem to help Dom who sighed heavily again. 

“Well, you’re always welcome to spend Christmas with me” Essie offered, she was a good friend and Dom appreciated her for that. 

“Thanks, Essie, but I wouldn’t want to impose. After all, it’ll be your first Christmas as a married woman…not sure Raf would appreciate a third wheel on Christmas” Dom smiled sadly at her as she hugged him closer. 

“I suppose, but I hate to see you alone on Christmas” she wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. 

“I won't be alone…I’ll just ask Sacha if I can work here Christmas day it's not like I have anything better to do and at least then I’ll have something to focus my mind on” Dom really didn’t want to work Christmas day but it was the only option at this point. 

“You working Christmas day?” Lofty’s voice appeared over the top of the desk and glancing up Dom couldn’t help but crack a bright smile at the ever-cheerful nurse. 

“My previous plans for Christmas have fallen through so looks like I’m working here,” Dom explained never taking his eyes off Lofty who was leaning on his arms across the desk. 

“Well don’t be too disappointed I’m working Christmas day as well” Lofty informed him and Dom brightened up at this fact, at least if he was going to be working on Christmas day he wasn’t going to be completely alone, he would have Lofty nearby. “And besides we have the Christmas party to look forward to, have you guys sorted out your secret Santa gifts?” Dom was pleased for the change in conversation and even more so when Lofty decided this conversation was going to last longer than his arms leaning on the desk could take so took a seat next to Dom wheeling close. 

“Well, I got Sacha…so…new shirt?” Dom laughed. 

“I got Fletch and I’ve got him a hamper of sweets cause he’s a big kid” Essie chuckled to herself as she showed the two men a photo of the hamper she’d put together on her phone. 

“That’s a good idea actually, bring back childhood memories…One Christmas I got a magic eight ball I think I was around 9 or 10 and I thought it was the greatest toy ever…until it lied to me and said I was going to marry River Pheonix…and look how that turned out” Dom had become animated during the story getting excited at the memory of his beloved children’s toy.

“What did you do with it?” Lofty asked completely invested in his story. 

“Threw it away…well, I may have smashed it up with my dad's hammer first but yeah” Dom couldn’t contain the giggles as he looked at Lofty and Essie’s reaction to the end of his story. 

“You’re terrible!” Essie slapped his shoulder. 

“So go on Lofty who do you have for secret Santa?” Dom asked making eye contact with Lofty who was now sitting uncomfortably close. 

“Well unlike you two I abide by the rules of secret Santa” Lofty twirled in the chair spinning around, grabbing onto the back of Dom’s chair as his own suddenly toppled beneath him knocking him to the floor. 

“That’ll teach you to be cocky” Essie stood over Dom looking at the heap that was Lofty on the floor, she laughed as he glared up at her. “I’ll see you later boys” She patted Dom on the arm and took her leave. 

“You okay Lofty?” Dom asked offering his hand out to help the poor guy. 

“Yeah, thanks” Lofty settled himself back into the chair to sort himself out smiling awkwardly at Dom in thanks. 

“You really are the clumsiest person I know” Dom chuckled but paused when he saw the look of hurt in Lofty’s eyes. “Sorry Lofty”. 

“I don’t do it on purpose you know” Lofty almost snapped but held back. 

“No I know you don’t I didn’t mean to upset you” 

“I’m not upset” He was definitely defensive now, more embarrassed than anything but he didn’t want to show Dom that embarrassment. 

“So you coming to the Christmas party tomorrow?” Lofty tried to lighten the mood and push away his blushing cheeks by changing the subject once again. 

“I don’t know…might give it a miss, to be honest” 

“But you have to come!” Lofty protested. 

“Why?” 

“You just have to okay…please just tell me you’ll come?” Lofty looked like a little puppy with those big bright eyes pleading him, how could he say no to that. 

“Fine…I’ll come…but only for you” Dom had regretted his words almost instantly as Lofty coughed awkwardly pulling himself from the chair putting the distance between them. 

“I better get back to AAU…I’ll see you tomorrow” Lofty smiled awkwardly before heading through the double doors back to AAU. Dom was alone once more.


	2. A Secret, secret Santa

The Christmas party came around quicker than Dom had thought but it was a welcome release to the busy day on the ward, that time of year he supposed. The party was being held at Albies because it was cheap and convenient, when Dom walked through the doors he was thrown into a winter wonderland. He froze in the doorway blocking the way for a few irritated people trying to get past, his eyes followed the strings of lights that were twisted around the ceiling and down the support beams and finishing across the back of the bar. There was, what Dom would describe, as a tinsel explosion across the every available surface and windowsill. Finally in the far corner where a large group table would usually be, was instead a 6ft real Christmas tree decorated with white nature themed ornaments and was complimented by a number of large red ribbons adorning various sections of the tree. It looked incredible. 

“Hey Dom, come join us” Donna had spotted Dom hovering in the doorway and called him over to the table nearest the tree. Dom made his way over and pulled up a chair from a free table nearby joining the small group of people. 

Donna, Morven and Fletch had already settled in for the party and each had a half empty drink in front of them. 

“You’re looking very festive” Dom remarked at the sight of Donna’s Santa hat, tinsel scarf and her crazy festive jumper with a rather hideous knitted elf on the front. 

“Thank you! I do love Christmas…I can’t wait for the secret Santa, who did you guys get?” Donna went around the table one by one. 

“I got Ollie” Fletch began.

“I got Fletch!” Essie snapped her eyes to the man in question and they both burst out laughing. 

“So if the gift is rubbish I know who to blame now” Fletch teased. 

“Oi, I’m probably the queen of gift giving…no one can steal my crown” Essie proudly donned her paper hat that she had carefully decorated with Christmas themed stickers she had won in the cracker the hat came in. 

“Alright your majesty keep your crown on…what about you Dom?” Dom finally registered the conversation, as he had been completely lost in thought as soon as he had seen Lofty come through the door and sneak a whisper to Raf before sneaking off again. They were up to something and it was bothering Dom. He didn’t have much time to wonder because as soon as Donna had asked about his secret Santa the whole pub was silenced by Raf’s voice at the door. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, now we are all here I would like to formally welcome you to these Christmas festivities!” There were cheers and claps from the crowd before he continued “Now there has been a slight amendment to the secret Santa” The groans of annoyance resounded throughout the pub “Now, now don’t panic we are still doing a secret Santa no ones names have been changed nothing like that…but we do have a special surprise for everyone…Ladies and Gents I present to you SANTA CLAUSE HIIMSELF” Raf kicked off the clapping and the whole place cheered and whooped as Santa came through the door. 

“Ho, Ho, Ho, merry Christmas!” The Santa boomed throughout the room holding a huge red sack over his shoulder that was clearly bearing down heavily on him. 

“Who wants presents?” Raf cheered helping the Santa pull the sack to the floor, they had managed to make their way further into the pub and had set up the gift giving by the bar. 

“First up, Fletch” Fletch was surprised when his name was called but with a child like glee jumped up and ran for the perfectly wrapped gift before re-joining the table. 

“What is it?” Donna asked the excitement clearly getting the better of her. 

Fletch shredded the paper wasting now time opening the gift, when the paper was peeled back his eyes grew wide in shock. 

“NO WAY!” He screamed drawing the attention of Raf and Santa from the bar. 

“What is it Fletch?” Raf called over. 

“It’s the millennium falcon, still in its original packet” Fletch was elated after that as he ran his hand over the faded picture on the box. “It was my one wish when I was a kid and I never got one” his eyes began to shine almost as if he were going to cry at how touching the gift was. 

“Next up…Donna” Raf continued to shout out names and hand out gifts with the help of Santa, they had managed to get a gift to almost everyone in the room. There were screams of joy as each person opened up the heartfelt touching gift that meant so much to them as children. Donna had received a cabbage patch doll and exclaimed that she had one as a child but that it was destroyed in a fire when she was a kid. Essie had been given a peaches n cream Barbie doll in the original box. Ollie was busy playing with his fisher price doctor’s kit attempting to diagnose Jac with a plastic stethoscope. Even Mr Hannsen was busy playing with a wooden pull along dog toy that he’d received. Dom looked around at all the happy faces playing like children with their new toys and he couldn’t help but feel saddened because of how much he was going to miss out on Christmas this year. 

“Dom?” Raf called him over pulling him from his thoughts. Dom made his way over to Raf who was now standing all on his own when had the Santa left? “Don’t worry Dom Santa has forgotten you, he’s just popped outside why don’t you go see what he’s got for you” Raf was playing right into the roll of happy little elf. Dom was apprehensive about meeting this strange dressed up man by himself outside anything could happen to him. 

As he stepped outside standing a few steps from the door was Lofty, he was wearing the Santa suit but had removed the hat and beard as a big reveal. 

“Lofty? That was you?” He wasn’t just referring to the role of Santa he meant the gifts too. 

“Yeah I got the idea yesterday when Essie was on about Fletch and getting him a gift his inner child would love…and then you told that story about the magic eight ball and I thought what a great idea it would be if I gave everyone a toy from their childhood that they loved” Lofty was grinning from ear to ear, he loved helping other people it was why he became a nurse and what he loved more was making people happy. 

“Lofty, you’re amazing” Dom beamed back at him his smile faltering at the sight of the small wrapped gift Lofty pulled from behind his back. 

“I didn’t forget you” Lofty smirked handing Dom the gift who cautiously accepted it.

“Lofty what did you do?” Dom laughed nervously as he peeled away the wrapping to reveal a mystical purple box decorated like a galaxy with the words ‘Magic 8 ball fortune teller’ written on the lid. 

“I got you your future” Lofty chuckled as he took a step closer to Dom. 

“You know I destroyed my last one for a reason,” Dom said sarcastically rolling his eyes at Lofty. 

“Yeah I know…I figured maybe this one would give you the answers you were looking for” Lofty had taken another daring step closer and begun to remove the toy from its box handing it to Dom. 

“Am I supposed to ask if I’m going to marry River Phoenix now…cause I don’t want to break it to you Lofty but…” 

“No! But you could ask it something else…something you really want” Lofty was looking at him closely now trying to meet his eyes, there was something behind them, behind what he’d said a suggestion perhaps. 

Dom sighed dramatically pretending not to actually be loving this, “Magic 8 Ball, hi its been a while how have you been?” Dom began trying to make light of the sudden awkwardness he felt with Lofty’s close proximity. 

“Dom…” Lofty pressed him to take it a bit more seriously. 

“Alright…Magic 8 Ball I was just wondering…will I find someone to spend Christmas with?” He shook the ball and turned it over and waited for the floating reveal. 

‘Outlook is good’ 

“Is that person someone close to me” he shook the ball again. 

‘Yes’ 

“Is it Lofty” Dom made eye contact as he shook the ball trying to gage Lofty’s reaction to the question but was taken back by his lack of surprise, almost as if he knew this would happen. 

‘Yes’ 

“So, Lofty, would you maybe like to spend Christmas with me?” Dom asked carefully making sure he was reading the signs correctly. Lofty took the toy from Dom and shook it gently turning it over once more. 

‘Without a doubt’ 

“Well that’s good to know” Dom laughed nervously he could feel the heat rising as Lofty closed the gap between them their faces almost touching he could feel his breath on his skin. “Magic 8 Ball, should I kiss Lofty?” Dom shook the ball looking down for the answer. 

‘Don’t Hesitate’

With that answer Dom closed the space between them pressing his lips passionately to Lofty’s wrapping his arm around Lofty’s shoulder and pulling him closer with his other hand on his hip. They stood there locked in each others grasp until they had to pull away for air, Dom couldn’t help but laugh as he looked down at Lofty’s red lips. 

“By the way, in case you were still wondering, you were my secret Santa” Lofty breathed out struggling to catch his breath as he laughed. 

“I figured…you took the Santa thing a bit literal didn’t you” Dom chuckled pulling at the hem of his Santa suit. Lofty responded by pressing his lips to Dom’s once more they remained like that even as the snow began to fall around them and the cold air nipped at their skin. Neither of them cared as they pulled away, Dom resting his head to Lofty’s forehead smiling like an idiot. 

“Merry Christmas Lofty” 

“Merry Christmas Dom” 

"I was mistaken...you deserve the Christmas gift giving crown, Lofty" the voice of Essie broke them apart as she appeared beside them holding out her decorated Christmas party hat, since Dom had last seen it the offensive object had gained a wrapping of tinsel and some scraps of wrapping paper that had been stuck to the side. Essie carefully placed the hat over Lofty's curls pushing it down so it stayed in place. 

"Your Majesty" Dom couldn't help but snigger at the sight and Essie winked at them both hanging a sprig of mistletoe over their heads as high as she could reach with her little arms. 

"Sorry was I interrupting something" they all broke into a laugh at Essie's comment but she never removed her hand from its perch above their heads. Dom looked up at the plant and back down at Lofty's lips. 

Dom could feel his Christmas spirit flooding back as he kissed Lofty under the mistletoe.


End file.
